Teen Titan
by Neutral Sage Retiree Katu R-14
Summary: Will continue depending on reviews. So please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Cyborg," Beast Boy came into the gaming room and saw that his robotic friend wasn't there, "Cyborg?"

Beast Boy shifted into a Beagle and began sniffing for the metal man's scent. After what felt like hours, he gave up. So he shifted back and went to go see Raven. He knew where to find her because she always trapped herself into her room when the Titans were at home.

Beast Boy knocked on her door and before he could call her name, the door swung open and a big black hand jutted out and snatched him up, "WOAH!" is all he could yell as he was pulled into the dimly lit room. The door was slammed shut.

Beast boy was slammed into a chair and he grunted in pain, "What the hell Raven?" he rubbed his tail end.

Instantly, small soft hands were placed over his mouth. He looked into the eyes of his purple eyed friend, "Ssssh!"

He pulled her hands off and whispered, "What is it?"

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I don't know what it is that you want me to keep secret."

She pulled him by the hand to the other side of her room to her sheets. Beast Boy smelled the scent of sex and looked to the rumpled sheets. There he saw stains on the sheets and a small one on her pillow. She pulls a letter from under pillow and hands it to her green friend.

"What is this?"

"It's a letter I got from an old friend, telling me that he wants to meet because he'll be in town for a couple of days."

"Who is he?"

"He calls himself Steamroller."

"Why does he call himself that?"

"Because he can bust through walls and not feel a thing. If he gains any kind of momentum, he can't be stopped by anything. He's virtually indestructible."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He and a I used to date before I came onto the team here."

"Is he a good guy?"

"He is, or was, I don't know what he's like now. But when we were dating, he was the sweetest guy. I fucked it because of my father. I sold him out and got him to go through some pretty horrible things. I haven't seen or spoken to him in over fifteen years."

"So when does he get here?"

"He got in yesterday and he said that he'd be at the Maximum Pizzeria Diner every day for a week at twelve noon waiting for me."

"Why are you telling all this?"

"Because I need advice on what I should do."

"Why didn't you go to Robin?"

"Because you and I have dated in the past and I kinda just wanted your input on it."

Beast Boy shrugged his narrow shoulders, "I don't care. It's okay, we've moved past our past relationship. You don't need my permission to go and see him."

"So what would I say to him though? I betrayed his trust and I just…," she sat on her bed and tears flooded her eyes.

"Hey," Beast Boy kneeled in front of her, "An apology is a good start."

"You think so?" she looked at him.

"I know so. Just tell him how sorry you are and see where that takes you."

"Thanks Beast Boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven x OC: Steamroller**

**-Raven-**

**I flew over to the Maximum Pizzeria Diner and got there a few minutes before twelve. I landed in front of the Pizzeria and people greeted me as they passed or left the diner. **

**I went inside and the smell of marinara hit my nose along with a strong sharp smell of garlic and butter. I went over to an empty table in the back and took a seat. **

**After a few more minutes, I felt the ground around me begin to rumble. I look up and I see this huge hulking figure head toward me. Last time I saw him, he stood over six and half feet tall and weighed in at over three hundred and fifty pounds of only four percent body fat. **

**I stand up and look into the eyes of the past, "Hello Raven," his stony voice shook my body. **

**"Hey Steam," I broke eye contact with him and looked at my feet, "H-h-how have you been?"**

**"Better since I've gotten through all the hell you put me through," his voice was calm all the way through. **

**"I truly am sorry for what I did to you Jack."**

**"You know what," he held her hands, "I just wanted to say, I forgive you," he sighed in relief, "It feels so good to say that. Care to nibble on something?"**

**"Sure," Raven smiled and sat down with him. **

**A second later, a skinny guy wearing the Diner's logo on his black shirt came up to us, "Hey Raven," he smiled at her, "What can I get you guys?"**

**"I'll have your large pepperoni and...," Jack looked to Raven. **

**"I'll just have a cheese calzone."**

**"Right away you guys."**

**"So, what are you doing with your life?" he asked her, "Are you in some kind of goth cult?" he joked. **

**Raven began feeling self conscious about her black uniform. She wore baggy goth jeans, a tight grey t-shirt, and an also tight hugging black zip-up hoodie, "No, I'm part of the Teen Titans actually."**

**"Get outta he'e," he began to laugh. **

**"I'm serious!" Raven pulled out her badge and showed him. **

**"Anyone could make one of those," he crossed his arms. **

**"Come on then," Raven pulled his hand as she stood. He stood as well and she led him to the counter, "Tyler?"**

**"Yes Raven my sweet," he came out from the back smiling harder than ever. **

**"Send our order to the Titan Tower. We gotta jet."**

**"Will do, but what about pay?"**

**"Here," Raven pulled out a fifty and slammed it on the counter, "Keep the change."**

**"Thanks Raven," he said as she was pulling Jack outside. **

**"Do you like to fly?"**

**"Not really, why?"**

**He was immediately covered in black matter and lifted off the ground. He tried to struggle free but couldn't, no matter how strong he was.**

**She and Jack flew over the city and headed toward the blue T-shaped building. Jack had given up hope in trying to break free and just enjoyed the quiet flight through the air. **

**After another minute or so, he gently landed on his feet and the black aura freed him. He popped all is joints after almost ten minutes of not moving them. **

**"Welcome to Titan Tower Jack."**

**"Hey Raven," they looked to the right and saw Cyborg with a tool chest at hand. He walked up to Raven and he stood at eye level with Jack, "Who's your friend?"**

**"Hey Cyborg, meet Jack."**

**"Nice to meet you," Jack shook hands with the robotic human. **

**"Pleasures all mine."**

**"What are you supposed to be?"**

**"A science experiment," Cyborg stated, "Hit I got used to it and joined the Titans. I'm the Tech Man around here."**

**"Obviously," Jack laughed. **

**"So what do you do?"**

**"I'm the world's strongest man and I'm here in town to win my seventh competition in a row."**

**"Wow that's cool. I thought about doing that," Cyborg's faces saddened, "In a past life. Anyway, why don't you come in and meet the rest of the Titans. Beware of Beast Boy. He's not too keen on visitors coming without his knowing beforehand."**

**"I doubt that he's much if a threat to me."**

**Cyborg chuckled and it threw off Jack. **

**Cyborg typed in a code on the keypad and the door slide open.**

**When they entered into the tower, a green dog jumped on Cyborg, causing him to drop his tool chest, "Down boy! Down!" Cyborg managed to push of the dog and kneeled beside him, "Sorry I haven't been around today, I had to build your surprise."  
><strong>

**The dog wagged it's tail and barked happily, "I'm supposed to fear a green mongrel?" Jack chuckled.**

**Beast Boy growled and shifted into an elephant and trumpeted loudly in his face. Jack was startled by what happened so much so that he fell onto his back. The elephant moved over him and pressed a foot on his chest. Jack pushed against it to try and counter the pressure on his ribs, "Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he shouted in pain.  
><strong>

**The elephant moved off of him and shifted into a humaniod form with pointed ears, "Who's this guy Cyborg?"**

**"This is Raven's friend, Jack," Cyborg responded.**

**"I didn't know he was coming!" Beast Boy began freaking out, "I didn't clean up! I didn't lock down my video games just in case he tried to steal them! And HOLY SHIT, my comic books!" Beast Boy ran off with his hands in the air.**

**"That little ball of crazy is Beast Boy?" Cyborg helped Jack to his feet.**

**"It's his craziness that fools you. As immature and childish he is, he's not someone that you'd want to mess with. I've seen him angry, and trust me, it's not a pretty picture."**

**"What makes you say that?"**

**"He nearly destroyed Toyko when we went there a second time for vacation. He and Raven were dating then and a few stupid thugs tried to rape her."**

**"And you all didn't stop him?"**

**"If we hadn't, all of Toyko would've been destroyed and it probably would've started another world war."**

**"So where's Nighthawk and Starfire?"**

**"They're in his room," Cyborg widened his eyes.**

**"Okay, so they won't be up for a while," Raven shook her head, "Do want something to eat Jack? Wait, we have pizza coming!"  
><strong>

**"I was about to say," Jack laughed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teen Titans III**

**-Raven-**

**I sat in the lounge area with Jack. We were mainly talking about Titan Tower and how the group came to be, "Yeah, when we first handed together, it was against Blackfire. Starfire's sister. At that point in time, I hated everyone and wished the whole world would go up in flames. Now, I'm more open about things and I experienced my first love with BB."**

**"How old is he? He's like sixteen?"**

**"No, he and I are the same age at twenty-nine."**

**"He's so immature though."**

**"True, but you have to remember, he grew up without parents. And the superhero group he was with before us wasn't exactly family to him. Here, he feels free to be himself."**

**"You still love him."**

**Raven squeezed her eyes shut to try and fight back tears, "I don't know. We were great together, and then we broke up."**

**"Why?"**

**"At the time, when he would go through his annual mating season. I caught him looking up porn. I knew he would be extra horny for the next couple weeks and I couldn't keep up. But to have him doing something so vulgar, I got mad and said some pretty terrible things to him."**

**"Sorry, but, Beast Boy goes through the mating season?"**

**"Since he can transform into any kind of animal, he does."**

**"Did he ever tell you where he got his powers and why he's like this?"**

**"I have, he just doesn't want to talk about it. The only thing I know about his past is that he had another superhero gig before this one."**

**Just then, a bee flew over an began hovering around Raven's face. She saw that it was green and held her hand up, "Oh Shit!" Jack jumped up. **

**"What?"**

**"I'm allergic to bees!"**

**"Don't worry, he's not going to sting you. It's just Beast Boy."**

**"Why is he a bee?"**

**"Because someone was eavesdropping on our conversation weren't they?" she smiled at the little insect. **

**BB crawled amongst the length of her finger before jumping off and hovering over to Jack. He outstretched his hand and the green bug landed on it, "Have you guys ever thought about putting him into dog shows or something?"**

**"Cyborg and he have. They won quite a few contests, but this year, they won't do it because they're chicken."**

**BB transformed into his humanoid self and dropped down to the ground, "I'm no chicken!"**

**"Technically, you're a chicken BB," she smiled evilly. **

**"Go fuck yourself!" he flips her off. **

**"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack raised his voice, "Don't talk I her like that!"**

**"Calm down Jack," Raven stood, "It's okay. It's how we interact here. We're all basically family here."**

**"I'm hungry," Beast Boy stated, "Anyone want Orange Tofu?"**

**"Tofu?"**

**"Beast Boy is Vegan," Raven pointed out, "You know, since he is basically all animals."**

**"My favorite animal is a Triceratops. Can you turn into that?"**

**"I can do anything," Beast Boy shifted into the triple horned reptile with ease. He roared so loudly that things fell off the shelves. **

**Jack began getting very excited at the fact that the large dinosaur moved toward him. Beast Boy nuzzled his chest with his beaked snout. Jack mounted the scaled beast, "Let's go!"**

**Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and flew off. Leaving me alone, "Seriously? Are you fucking serious?" I ask myself. **


End file.
